


Of Demons and Humans

by astrovivir



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for the heck of it, love my kids, some blood ment btw, the two main kids are dating so yeah here's how they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: Ari was your typical 15 year old New Yorker from Brooklyn.





	1. Ari; Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Miki bc they're lit the only person I told about this <3

Arianna Arroyo, liked to go by Ari, was your typical 15 year old New Yorker. She went to school, did her work, took the subway back home, and did more work on the ride back. She lived a pretty average life.. expect for one thing maybe.

She hunted monsters.

Yeah, yeah. Sounds crazy. But she did, she hunted monsters. It's not like she wanted to! She didn't really have a choice.

Just one day she was walking home from the metro when she bumped into some woman with wings. Ari said sorry, ignoring the wings, and kept walking but the winged lady followed her.

Ari confronted her after a while and the lady told her a bunch of crazy shit Ari didn't believe at first. Like how her mother was a "Hunter", as they called it, and used to hunt monsters before having Ari. They also told her she was a "prophet of the lord" and it was her time to shine. Ari scoffed and shoved past the lady, walking the rest of the way home. She was pretty angry.

Then some stuff happened and Ari began to believe the stuff that woman told her.

When she got home there was a photo album on the kitchen table. Ari opened it and found photos of her mom when she was younger with two other men. They were dirty and pretty beat up, but they wore smiles. Her mom had the biggest smile of the three. Ari kept flipping through the photos. There was a photo of a man with black eyes and a caption at the bottom that read "demon." Another photo was of that winged lady Ari bumped into earlier with the caption "angel, Apollo." And the last photo Ari saw was of a blonde girl. She was small and probably around the age of 10. God she had a ton of freckles. The girl looked overjoyed. The caption under it read "Zodi, age 9, 1992." This girl was around Ari's age now.

Ari hid the book under her bed and went about with the rest of her day, trying to ignore everything.

She didn't sleep much that night.

Around 3 am, she heard a crash and then loud snarling. It was loud and unnerved Ari, so obviously her first instinct was the grab the pistol from the closet and go out and investigate.

Ari walked around. Another crash and more snarling accompanied by someone cursing. Ari followed the sound and eventually stumbled upon an alleyway. There was that angel lady again and some dude who was on the floor. He had black eyes, like that person in the photo, and he was bleeding badly everywhere. He looked like a teenager. Ari didn't understand the situation that was happening and stepped forward, aiming her gun at angel lady.

"What the hell is going on here?!" She shouted. Angel lady turned around to look at Ari. Demon boy stayed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Ari, put down the gun I'm trying to-"

"Shut up! I want answers and I want them now! How did you know my mom, why the fuck are you stalking me, and who's that?" Ari asked, pointing her gun at demon boy now.

"Your mother and I used to work together. I'm not stalking you, I'm just trying to protect you. And that's a demon, he was sent to harm you." Apollo answered.   
Demon boy snarled. "I was not! I already tried to explain this to you!" He shouted. Apollo opened her mouth and snap something back at him, but another crash interrupted her.

A girl emerged from the other side of the alley, running. She had a gun in her hand and blood was splattered on her face. She was the girl Ari saw in the photos, Zodi. She was older now and her hair was shorter.

"Apolloooo! I might have angered some more demons and they're all coming over here right now- oh hi!" She smiled at Ari. "You're the Prophet right? I'm Zodi, I knew your mom." Another crash and some loud growling.

"Oh that's the demons.. hey! Do you know how to shoot?" She asked Ari. Ari nodded. "Good! Just shoot at the ones with black eyes, good luck!" And then the demons all emerged, snarling and ready to attack. They all looked at Ari and charged.

Ari fumbled with her gun and shot one in the head. It collapsed and dissipated into ash.

Zodi shot three more of them. She seemed so cheerful throughout the whole ordeal which scared Ari a bit.

Apollo somehow got ahold of a shotgun and shot two demons in the head. She was literally an angel with a shotgun.

Soon there were only two more demons left. The one from earlier and a new one. The new one kept at Ari. Demon boy from earlier, tackled Ari to the floor quickly so that the attacking demon missed. Apollo quickly shot the attacking demon while it was midair and ash fell on top of Ari and demon boy.

Ari looked at demon boy. His eyes weren't black anymore. He had green eyes, his hair was brown, and his skin was pale. He was kinda cute actually.

Zodi shot him in the arm out of instinct, getting scolded by Apollo about how he protected Ari. Zodi went oops quietly.

Demon boy's elbow buckled and he collapsed next to Ari, unconscious. He had already lost a lot of blood, that must've done it.

Ari looked at Apollo and Zodi.

"I know first aid. Help me get him to my apartment."  
"Ari, it isn't safe to have a demon around-"  
"I don't care help me get him to my apartment!"

Apollo and Zodi reluctantly helped carry demon boy over to Ari's apartment. Ari ordered them to leave and they did, even more reluctantly.

Ari got out her first aid kit and went to work on demon boy while he was still passed out.

 


	2. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max was an average 16 year old New Yorker from Queens.

Max was an average 16 year old from Queens. He went to school, did his work, took the subway home, and did more work on the ride home.

One day he had to stay late and he had missed his train when he got to the metro. He had to wait another hour and by the time he was back in Queens it was already 10. He was walking home when he pulled out of the streets and held at gun point. The person behind the gun took his wallet and watch. Max stupidly tried to fight back and ended up with a bullet in his head. That's how he died.

Death was dark, then it was light, then Max was back. He was alive but not really.

Someone brought him back, but they brought him back as a demon. He was told he had some unfinished business left on Earth and couldn't die just yet.

So he went on with life as a demon. He learned to keep his black eyes hidden and learned to pass as a regular human.

He dyed his hair brown and moved to Brooklyn to avoid being discovered by family and friends. News had already gotten out that he was killed, he didn't need to give his loved ones heart attacks if they saw him alive and somewhat well.

It had already been a month since Max had been a demon and he found himself in an alleyway, in the dead of night fighting with an angel.. and he was losing badly. He was sure he was gonna get killed again.

Then that girl showed up. Her skin was olive, probably Italian. She had long, brown hair. Her eyes were oh so blue, but they looked broken. She must've seen a lot of fucked up shit in her lifetime. The way she expertly held her gun and how she showed no fear of the angel standing in front of him scared Max. She was someone you shouldn't underestimate.

When that demon jumped at her, Max instinctively tackled her to the ground to prevent any harm that would come to her. He felt like he had to protect this girl. He didn't know why.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm and that did it. He collapsed and passed out. Max didn't remember anything after that.

He woke up on a bed. He hadn't been in a bed in a long time. There was a girl next to him in a chair. The same girl from earlier. She was asleep now. She seemed a lot more peaceful when she was asleep. Max studied her face more. She was attractive. She had a mole by her lip which Max didn't notice earlier. He wondered how old she was. She looked young.

Max was thirsty. He sat up which immediately woke up the girl next to him.

"Oh. You're awake. That's good." She smiled, relieved. She was pretty when she smiled.

"Yeah. I am. Where am I?" Max asked. His voice was hoarse and honestly his throat hurt like hell.

"Brooklyn. In my apartment. Oh uh, I'm Ari by the way!" She put out her hand and Max shook it gently.

"I'm Max." The demon said. Ari smiled at that. Ari's smile was contagious and he honestly couldn't help but smile as well.

Ari got him a glass of water and they talked more. Max learned that Ari was 15, a year younger than him. He learned that her mom immigrated from Italy over to New York and had Ari a year after.

Ari learned that Max was originally from Queens and died last year. She learned that he was naturally a ginger and she laughed quite some at that.

They both liked each other quite some. Like a match made in heaven almost. They could learn to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my kids :')

**Author's Note:**

> Love my kid :')


End file.
